Mobile devices such as laptops, cellular phones, and e-book readers are becoming increasingly popular with users. Mobile devices allow users to communicate and perform other functions from any location. Some mobile devices combine many of these functions into one device while others perform a more limited function set.
Mobile devices may communicate over wireless networks such as a cellular network or a Wi-Fi network, with media service providers to access media that can be received over the wireless network. The media can then be presented on the mobile device. Some typical examples of media are music, video, pictures, and electronic books, as well as many other types of media that can be received and presented on a mobile device.
Many services available using a mobile device can be enhanced based on the location of the device. For example, both emergency service calls and commercial calls may be routed based on location. In another example, location dependent advertisements may be delivered to a user based on location.